Skies of StarClan: Stars Beneath the Sun
Sunstar, the famous leader of RiverClan, has been the leader of RiverClan for as long as the oldest elder can imagine. But why does Sunstar have such a strong relationship with the DarkClaws? Why did she never tell a soul about Star's animal magic? Everything about Sunstar will be revealed here, in the Stars beneath the Sun. Allegiances RiverClan Leader: Froststar, a brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. Deputy: Oceaneyes, a large white tomcat with ocean blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Whiteleaf, a white she-cat with hazel eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Mistclaw, a black she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior: Bloodbone, a brown-red tomcat with grey eyes. Warrior: Firestorm, an orange tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Greyfur, a grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Warrior: Hailrain, a white she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Snakepelt, a brown tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Feathertail, a tortoise-shell she-cat with a feather-like tail. Warrior: Eclipseheart, a black tomcat with red eyes. Warrior: Burntheart, a brown she-cat with harsh violet eyes. Apprentice: Featherpaw, a white she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Froststar and Snakepelt, mentored by Oceaneyes. Apprentice: Scalepaw, a grey tabby tom with green eyes. Son of Froststar and Snakepelt, mentored by Froststar. Apprentice: Venompaw, a black tom with golden eyes. Son of Feathertail and Eclipseheart, mentored by Greyfur. Apprentice: Treepaw, a brown she-cat with soft green eyes. Daughter of Bloodbone and Burntheart, mentored by Feathertail. Apprentice: Greenpaw, a grey she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Greyfur and Hailrain, mentored by Snakepelt. Queen: Goldenflower, a golden she-cat with kind green eyes. Mates with Oceaneyes. Sunkit and Dovekit are her kits. Queen: Flowerpetal, a white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. Mates with Snakepelt, with Solarkit as her kit. Kit: Sunkit, a golden she-cat with darker golden stripes. She has radient green eyes and is six moons old. Kit: Dovekit, a white she-kit with green eyes. Is six moons old. Kit: Solarkit, a brown tom-kit with golden eyes. Elder: Ferntail, an elderly blind tomcat. Elder: Coldheart, a grey she-cat with a torn ear. Elder: Blackstar, a black tomcat that is practically blind and deaf. ThunderClan Leader: Viperstar, a black tom with beady green eyes. Deputy: Herbfur, a brown she-cat that reeks like herbs. Medicine Cat: Blueclaw, a grey she-cat with blue-grey eyes. Warrior: Greenleaf, a white tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Bristlefeather, a witty tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Shiningheart, a golden she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Wintersnow, a white tomcat with grey eyes. Warrior: Brancheye, a klutzy brown she-cat with one green eye; She poked the other out with a branch. Warrior: Stormheart, a tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes. Warrior: Furrytail, a grey tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Warrior: Roguefur, a messy white tomcat with one blue eye and one green eye. Warrior: Firefly, a brown tabby tomcat with firey red eyes. Queen: Lakewater, a grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes. ShadowClan Leader: Adderstar, a black tomcat with red eyes, just became leader of ShadowClan. Deputy: Jayeyes, a grey tomcat with beady blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Brushstorm, a white she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Windstorm, a furry tomcat with brown fur. Warrior: Plaguedheart, a cruel tabby tomcat. Warrior: Crookednose, a black tomcat with a crooked nose. Warrior: Wispcloud, a white she-cat with jade green eyes. Warrior: Hayfur, a golden tomcat with messy fur. Warrior: Onefang, a grey tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Morningheart, a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Tinyface, a white she-cat with a small face. Warrior: Clawface, a rough black tomcat with a scarred face. Warrior: Onyxpelt, a black she-cat with beautiful amber eyes. WindClan Leader: Amberstar, a black she-cat with amber eyes. Deputy: Gustwind, a grey tom with green eyes. Medicine Cat: Whitefur, a white she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Redeye, a brown tabby tom with red eyes. Warrior: Horsefoot, a fast she-cat with chestnut fur. Warrior: Rockclaw, a dark grey tom with hazel eyes. Warrior: Greyear, a white she-cat with a grey ear. Warrior: Badgernose, a white she-cat with black streaks. Warrior: Wildfire, a black tom. Prologue "This is a proud day for RiverClan, by naming apprentices we show RiverClan will survive and remain strong. Sunkit, Dovekit, from now on until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Sunpaw and Dovepaw." Sunpaw grinned, looking up at RiverClan's mighty leader. She admired Froststar, who had served RiverClan for many moons. She glanced over at Dovepaw, who was also beaming as Froststar went on. "Hailrain, Firestorm, you are ready for an apprentices, you will be Sunpaw and Dovepaw's mentors. I know you will pass on your strength and courage to Sunpaw and Dovepaw, and teach them the skills that will make them brave warriors of RiverClan." Sunpaw beamed proudly, as she touched noses with Hailrain. She felt different... as if she had left her kit life behind and was now stepping into the world of an apprentice. Sunpaw smiled, and padded towards the apprentice's den, along with Dovepaw, ready for the training to begin. Chapter One "Hi, Dovepaw! Hi, Sunpaw!" Featherpaw meowed cheerfully, inviting the two new apprentices into the apprentice's den. Venompaw growled. "Great, more apprentices. It's already too crowded in here." Featherpaw rolled her eyes. "You'll be out of here in a couple of moons, so be quiet." Sunpaw smiled at Featherpaw. She knew the kind white she-cat very well, as she was her father's apprentice. "Hey, Sunpaw! Hey, Dovepaw! I was wondering if you'd like to go to battle practice with Featherpaw and I." meowed a brown she-cat, padding up to them. Sunpaw grinned. "That would be great!" she meowed, tipping her head respectfully, the way Goldenflower did to Froststar. "This is Treepaw." Featherpaw meowed, introducing her friend, "She's being mentored by Feathertail." Dovepaw sat quietly down on a bed of moss that was not being used. "This is a nice den." Sunpaw nodded excitedly. "So, when are we going?" Featherpaw grinned. "We can go now, if you'd like!" Dovepaw sighed, and got up. She followed Sunpaw, Featherpaw and Treepaw out of the apprentice's den. "Wow, my first battle practice!" Sunpaw meowed, looking up at Hailrain, "Can I try fighting you?" Hailrain smiled. "Oceaneyes, you never told me that your daughter likes to lose." she joked, causing the bulky white tom beside her mrrow with laughter. "Perhaps you'd best start off fighting Featherpaw or Treepaw." Oceaneyes meowed, as they arrived at a small shady spot far from the camp. Sunpaw sighed. "Alright." Treepaw stepped forward, and looked at Sunpaw. "Okay, try and pounce on Treepaw, Sunpaw." Hailrain meowed to her apprentice. Sunpaw jumped, but landed far from Treepaw. She took a pawstep back, and tried again. This time, she landed beside Treepaw. "You need to work on your accuracy." Treepaw laughed, pouncing playfully onto Sunpaw. Sunpaw pounced, and beamed with pride. She collided with Treepaw, sending her hurling towards the ground. "Good job!" Treepaw gave a muffled meow; Sunpaw was sitting on her face. Sunpaw beamed with pride as they made their way back to camp. "Did you see that, Dovepaw?" Sunpaw meowed, happily, "I knocked Treepaw right off her paws!" Dovepaw sighed. "Yeah, I saw." Sunpaw's smile faded. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." Dovepaw muttered, picking up her pace. Sunpaw shrugged, and kept going. Her sister was probably having an episode again. Sunpaw smiled at Hailrain, who purred happily in return. "This is Scalepaw, my brother." Featherpaw meowed, standing beside the grey tabby tomcat that Sunpaw had seen hunting earlier. "Hi, Sunpaw! Featherpaw tells me you're real fun to train with." Scalepaw purred in amusement. Sunpaw smiled, and padded towards the entrance to the den. "Wanna go get some fresh-kill?" Sunpaw meowed, half-way out of the den. Featherpaw scowled. "No one told you the warrior code yet?" Sunpaw tipped her head. "What's the Warrior Code?" Venompaw snorted. "Wow, the Deputy's kit and she doesn't even know what the Warrior Code is." "Shut up, Venompaw." Featherpaw shot a look at Venompaw. "The Warrior's Code is a code made by Riverstar, Thunderstar, Windstar and Shadowstar, to keep the clans in order. One of the codes say that apprentices and warriors must not eat until the elders and kits have been fed, and Froststar hasn't come and said we can eat yet." Sunpaw sighed. Featherpaw was such a stickler for the rules! "Fine." she meowed, sitting down on a bed of moss near the door that reeked like Treepaw. Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions